1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor substrate and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mask having a fine pattern is transferred to a transistor substrate including a thin film transistor (TFT) and wirings in order to form a fine structure pattern on the transistor substrate.
A process of transferring a pattern using a mask uses a photolithographic process using a photomask. According to the photolithographic process, photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate, a photomask having a pattern is aligned to the substrate, and the substrate is exposed to light using a light exposure device such as a stepper. The substrate undergoes a series of processes including developing the exposed photoresist (e.g., positive photoresist), etching the pattern by using the remaining photoresist pattern to form a desired pattern, and removing a remaining part of the photoresist.
Since a series of processes of forming a pattern using a photomask are complicated, manufacturing cost and manufacturing time increase with an increase in the number of processes using the photomask. Also, a substrate and a photo mask are required to be precisely aligned in order to form a fine pattern.